


A Six Pack Worth of Information

by scarletsptember



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Sheriffs who were down on their luck and finding things out about the lives their kids lived met by chance at a cross-agency conference. They understood each other and it was enough to form a friendship. It was enough to find a way to help each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Six Pack Worth of Information

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt over at Comment_Fic on Livejournal. 
> 
> ivotedforsaxon asked: Teen Wolf (TV)/Twilight, Sheriff Stilinski + (or/) Charlie Swan, 4 times Charlie bought him a drink and one time he returned the favor.
> 
> It grew legs and took over.
> 
> It's definitely an AU due to the timeline of events and basic mangling of said events. I just really liked the prompt.

First

                Sheriff Stilinski was bone tired. Driving to Oregon for an inter-costal, inter-departmental conference a day after his kid let him in on the secret of Beacon Hills? Not the greatest sequence of events to play out but he had to show up. He was selected out of the tri-county area to go, learn about whatever they planned on teaching and share the wealth of knowledge. The first day was a meet and greet. He can’t say that he met anyone let alone greeted them. He nodded to a few people before dropping down at the bar next to a guy who looked like he had been having just about the same kind of week he was having.

                “You look like you need a six-pack just as much as I do.” His companion absently commented before taking a large swallow to finish off his beer.

                Sheriff Stilinski huffed out a laugh because the guy had no idea. “Maybe two six-packs will make my week just a _little_ bit better.”

                “I hear you there.” He nodded before gesturing to the bartender and ordering two more beers and nudging one over towards John.

                “Thanks,” John held his hand out, “Sheriff John Stilinski of Beacon Hills, California.”

                “Sheriff Charlie Swan, of Forks, Washington.” Charlie answered in kind before taking a drag from his beer. “So the look you have probably looks just like my face right now. So what did your kid do?”

                John shook his head in amusement holding back a self-deprecating laugh, “What did he not do?”

                “Well at least he didn’t run away to Rome with his boyfriend like my daughter did.” Charlie shrugged.

                John’s eyes widened and hoped to hell Stiles wouldn’t do anything of that nature. “No, can’t say he ran off with his boyfriend. He did get in an all-out turf war in Beacon Hills and I found out he is far better at self-defense when he has a bat in hand.”

                Charlie slapped a hand on John’s shoulder, “You need more beer and we can compare hellions. It’ll make me feel a lot better about mine that’s for damn sure.”

                John down the last of his bottle wondering how he drank it so quickly but decided that Charlie’s idea sounded like a great one. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

Second

                Being called up to Forks, Washington because he was the leading Sheriff in the region on locating missing kids was not what John wanted to be flown up to Washington for. He was going to be picked up by the sheriff and he couldn’t figure out why the name Swan sounded so familiar. He had just grabbed his bag when he heard his name being called.

                “Sheriff Stilinski?”

                John turned around and grinned. It was Charlie. “Hey Swan. I’d love to say it was good to see you once again, but I’m afraid I can’t under these conditions.”

                Charlie shrugged, “Well, I can’t say I’m not thankful for the help though. Forks’ missing rate has shot through the roof and if your eyes will help me find some of them then I’m thankful for the help.”

                Charlie led them to a police cruiser and unlocked the backseat for John to toss his suitcase in before unlocking the front doors. They drove in quiet for a few minutes. “It’ll be an hour or two before we make it into town.”

                “So tell me about the mysterious circumstances which have so many of your people disappearing.” John thought he heard Charlie mumbling something about vampires under his breath but decided he would rather not think of a world with vampires. Werewolves, Kanimas and Darachs were enough for him to deal with at the moment.

                In the end John finds helps find a total of twelve of the missing. All dead but at least they were found. Early autopsy results speculated that each victim had their throats torn out and no matter how much he wants to tell himself vampires don’t exist, they obviously do. You can’t look that kind of evidence in the face and ignore it. He had one more night left before Charlie would drive him out to the airport to head back home. For now they were going for beers, all expenses paid via Charlie Swan in thanks for John finding so many even with such unhappy results.

                “How do you do it?” Charlie asked.

                John took a deep breath and looked over at Charlie wondering how he should answer. He would have found more if he had the pack helping him but they weren’t there. So he answered as well as he could. “I look in the places most people wouldn’t look in a person’s life. I learned that sometimes the things you don’t want to believe about a person, no one wants to think about, are exactly where I’ll find the answers. It might also help to have a fresh set of eyes that knew nothing about these people until they got here over a week ago?”

                Charlie looked like he didn’t believe what john was saying but let it go. “Anyways, how’s Stiles doing? Still beating the hell out of people with a bat?”

                John barked out a laugh before retorting with, “Bella run off to China this time?”

                Charlie grinned, “No, but I have a feeling whatever she has going on and isn’t telling me about that I would rather she run off to China instead.”

                “Well, Stiles and his best friend Scott hatched a plot to get Scott’s stepdad out of Beacon Hills and me with Scott’s mother.” John pressed the cool bottle against his forehead. “I don’t have the heart to tell them that ship has already sailed and neither of us are interested in repeating that mistake.”

                “At least he’s letting you in his life. With Bella,” Charlie ran a hand through his hair, “It’s like she spends more time with the Cullens then she does with me. I don’t have much in the way of money or fancy things but the Cullens do. Think I might be losing her and she’s right here. So close but just as far away.”

                John looked up as if he were asking for guidance, “Ah, hell. Maybe there’s something she’s afraid to tell you and that’s why she’s gone so much. Try to talk to her, easy stuff like how her day was. Sometimes that was all I could get from Stiles but it was enough to open up those lines of communication again. I thought we had a pretty good relationship after his mother had passed as it turns out I was kidding myself. I didn’t know what communication was with Stiles until recently. Once I started to give him the benefit of the doubt he came around. Now I can’t get the kid to shut the hell up no matter how many times I ask him too.”

                Charlie shook his head in amusement, “Maybe but she’s bullheaded. I may never get her back. I may have messed up one too many times to get even of her a fraction of the way back.”

                “You have to try your damnedest,” John offered before signally for another round. “If you don’t try then she won’t see a reason to ever come back.”

 

Third

 

                Charlie was in town and all hell had broken loose. A visiting pack, or clan, or what the hell ever vampires called themselves, fucking vampires, and they were not at all happy with what was going down in Beacon Hills. It wasn’t like they didn’t have problems like this every other given Sunday but the fact that one of his friends from outside town was coming to visit during something like this? Oh hell, he didn’t know what he was going to do if Charlie got mixed up in it.

                He had been doing really well keeping Charlie’s nose clean but of course something went wrong just as it always does. Stiles had asked for his help in protecting the pack and if it meant that he was elbow deep in vampire and werewolf gore than that was where he was. Seeing Charlie pull up and look between them all confused as to who they were supposed fighting was something he hadn’t thought would happen but there he was, gun in hand trying to figure out who he should be shooting.

                “The vampires!” John hollered, “The werewolves are on our team! Your bullets won’t work.”

                Charlie shook his head before he picked up an abandoned machete and joined in. He went straight for beheading, the way someone who dealt with the supernatural on a day to day basis would have. Stiles sputtered when he bumped backs with Charlie but once he saw that Charlie was on their side he and Charlie worked well together taking out vampires in their own method of bait and kill.

                Once it was all over, John had his hands on his knees panting for breath when he looked up to see Stiles reaching out to help Charlie up from where he was. They were both covered in blood, scratches and Stiles had his hand pressed on a shallow wound on his side. Seeing Stiles talking and helping everyone else reassured John but he’d lecture Stiles about the difference between infections occurring in werewolves and humans later on. “Dude I have no clue who you are but thanks for the help.”

                “Sheriff Charlie Swan I was helping your father with a case that bled over state lines. I didn’t expect your father to know what vampires or werewolves were but looks like we both know a little more about the world than we were letting on.” Charlie explained.

                John shook his head, “Please tell me Bella isn’t involved with werewolves too?”

                “She leans more towards the vampire persuasion but our wolves and vampires are nothing like what you have here.” Charlie answered before looking around the mishmash group of teenagers and adults all panting in exhaustion. “Which one is Stiles?”

                “The one you were fighting with.” John pointed towards Stiles with a grin, “Bet you weren’t expecting that.”

                “I was expecting someone a little more…” Charlie shook his hand, “bookish.”

                Stiles shot an amused look towards his father but let it go to focus on the fact that Derek was pulling at his shirt to check his wounds.

                Charlie wiped off the spatter of blood on his cheeks before taking in a deep breath. “So who wants a beer?”

 

Fourth

                John rolled onto his side when his cell phone shrieked to life. He blindly reached out and answered wondering which part of the pack needed to be bailed out of jail this time. “What?”

                “I think I lost her,” Charlie slurred out.

                “Charlie?” John rubbed at his eyes before looking at the clock on his bedside table. “It’s three in the morning. What are you talking about?”

                “I tried to tell her that I knew what Edward and the rest of the Cullens were. That it was okay. As long as he kept her safe and she was happy that was all that mattered. She won’t hear it though. She says that I don’t know what I’m talking about and don’t understand the danger I’m in.”

                John scratched his head trying to come up with an answer for what had become one of his best friends but he was coming up blank. “She knows that you’re friends with the Blacks right? That you know they are werewolves?”

                “She said it wasn’t the same thing. That wolves and vampires were two completely different worlds.” John could feel the eye roll all the way from Washington. “She doesn’t know the half of it. If she lived in California she’d be in for the shock of her life. What we have here is a lot tamer than what you experience on a daily basis.”

                John looked up at the ceiling and huffed out the next words without thought. “Well, bring her here and show her.”

                Charlie paused before answering thinking the idea over in his head. “We’ll be there in a few days.”

                John held his phone wordlessly in his hand, the dial tone ringing loud in his ears. What did he just get himself into?

Three Days Later

                Charlie pulled into the Stilinski driveway with an unhappy Bella and Edward in the backseat. John was not expecting the boy before him to actually be a vampire but he knew without a second thought that Edward was not human. He stood too tall, his body was too still and he didn’t blink the way a person stood. The way the pack and even Stiles was reacting to his presence was anything to go by he was right.

                “This is our territory.” Derek reached out a steady hand to calm Scott’s growls aimed towards Bella and Edward before facing John, “You never said anything about that _thing_ coming too.”

                “I’m not a threat to any of you.” Edward answered.

                Stiles huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes before stepping into the middle ground of his pack and Charlie’s daughter, completely ignoring Edward showing how much of a threat that he really saw the vampire as. His eyes focused on Bella. “You’re Bella right?”

                She nodded before asking, “Who are you and what’s going on? Why did Charlie bring us here?”

                “I’m Stiles. Your _Dad_ and I? We go back a bit. He saved my life, I saved his life and we killed an entirely different breed of vampire than your lover boy over there and I can tell you one thing. The vampires we fought? Are worse than the vampires you’re afraid of. Whatever you’re hiding from him or thinking about leaving him because of?” Stiles stepped closer towards her and cocked his head to the side as if he heard something moving behind them that she couldn’t hear.

“Just know one thing before you decide to take that step and leave him all alone. Your scent is all over his house, it’s in his car and it’s going to linger on his clothes for a long time. You want to know why? Your scent is in his blood because you _are_ his blood. You think that just because you leave and refuse to answer any of his questions or even acknowledge that he might know a little more about the supernatural is going to stop those vampires from coming after him after you leave? Because they won’t hesitate to kill him in order to get you to come back. It won’t just be vampires that come after him once you’re gone.

“Do you know how many times my Dad’s life was threatened?” Stiles waited for some kind of answer but Bella stared at him in shock. “Any time something new and bad came into town and they found out who he was to my pack? They were willing to go after him. So you think what you’re doing is protecting your dad? It’s not. You leaving him, both you and the vampires you’re with, are leaving him to die because he won’t know what’s coming if you don’t tell him.”

“I can’t stay, not after…” Bella trailed off.

Stiles shook his head before looking over his shoulder at his pack, “Please don’t tell me that I’m the only one with literally eight hundred solutions zooming through my mind right now?”

Derek took a step forward, “We don’t age as fast as humans and you won’t age at all once he changes you. We don’t ever leave our territories. If you were that worried about people realizing you weren’t aging, you could last until you hit your thirties before ‘having’ to leave. And when you do, you take Charlie with you or you let someone who is on your side know that he is your family and to keep an eye on him. You don’t just abandon your family.”

“You don’t understand! None of you understand!” Bella’s voice grew frantic as she turned towards Edward.

As quickly as she turned towards Edward she was forced to face the pack. Almost all of the pack’s eyes were glowing, bright blues, yellows and one set of red eyes. Stiles held his hand out in front of him and with a curl of his finger Bella was taking a step towards him involuntarily.

“What are you doing to me?”

“We don’t understand?” Stiles tilted his head. “I think we understand exactly what you’re thinking about.”

“He can’t protect himself. It would be better if we were completely out of his life.” Bella nearly whispered out.

Stiles’ mouth dropped open in shock before he rubbed a hand over his face to answer Bella. “He can’t protect himself? If what I saw of him the last time he was in town is anything to judge by, your dad can more than handle himself. By machete, gun or hand, your dad can take care of himself as long as he knows what he is dealing with.”

“He’s going to get hurt.” Bella retorted. “By being in my life he’s going to get hurt.”

“He’s your father,” Stiles took a moment to gather himself before reaching out to tug Bella away from supernatural hearing and the eyes of their fathers. “Since the moment you were born he knew that you would hurt him. That’s what kids do but you leaving him out of your life, out of your world? That is one of worst things you can do to a parent. I had to learn that the hard way. So don’t make my mistake. Let him in and make him part of the family you chose. I did and now? Knowing that I can go to him for help, I can help him if he needs it because he knows about my pack? That’s what family is for.”

He raised his hands in the air to say that it was all he had to offer her before heading back to head back to the rest of the pack.

Later in the evening, John and Stiles were in the middle of dinner when the doorbell rang. John set his fork down and huffed out an annoyed sigh before getting up to answer the door. Charlie Swan stood on his front porch with a six pack of what was becoming John’s favorite beer.

“So the kids couldn’t wait to be back home but I figured I owed you a drink and a thank you to your son. Whatever he said really changed things.”

John grinned before swinging the door completely open and gesturing Charlie inside. “We were just eating but you can join us if you want. We tend to cook too much now.”

 

Plus One

John hurt. That was the only way he could put it at the moment. His arms were tied tightly together at the wrist and he was barely hanging from the ceiling, his toes touching the floor off and on, but the pressure on his chest was getting worse. He knew Stiles and the pack would be coming for them as soon as they figured out where he was. He didn’t doubt that they were trying as hard as they could to find him but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. He tried to keep track of the injuries but there wasn’t a point. It just made everything hurt worse when he acknowledged the wounds.

He just kept telling himself that they would find him before it was too late. Stiles wouldn’t make it if he didn’t make it through this. He would for Stiles. He drifted in and out for a while. He thought he heard Stiles’ voice and he swore he heard Charlie’s but it was just his mind making things up. It was what happened in situations like this. He had heard the stories from torture victims, it was the thing he was trained for, how to get information out of such a jumbled up mind to get some kind of lead. He wouldn’t be much help if he was found alive. He knew it. So John focused on Stiles, Charlie, Melissa, Derek, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Chris, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Cora. He listened to all their voices.

He couldn’t see anything when he felt a pair of hands on his hips and someone working at the ropes above him. His heart was beating to heavy in his chest and the sound of blood roaring in his ears took away any sense of sound. The devastating pain that shot through his body when he was free of the ropes made him scream. It was enough to make him open his eyes to see if this was actually happening.

Charlie and Stiles were both leaning over him. Charlie was saying something that John couldn’t make out and Stiles rubbing furiously at his arms and hands, trying to get the blood flowing again. He could see Stiles’ mouth repeating the same words over and over again and John knew right then he would be okay.

Out the corner of his eyes he saw Derek and Edward. They were both covered in blood and bruises. They were all fighting to get him out of here alive.

When he woke up again Stiles was sprawled out on the chair next to his bed asleep. He had an IV pole behind the chair but he was in his own pajamas instead of hospital wear so he was a bit reassured that things weren’t too bad with Stiles. He’d wait for an explanation later, now Stiles could sleep. Charlie was on the other side of his bed, staring out of the window watching as the sun rose. John struggled to sit up and he made enough noise that had Charlie turning around to look over his shoulder and towards the bed. His smile was soft and it relaxed John to see it. A smile like that meant that things were going to be okay, even if it took time. “You’re awake.”

John nodded, “Did they get them?”

Charlie rolled his eyes, “There’s nothing left to get of them but they took care of it.”

John looked towards Stiles, “Is he okay?”

Charlie took a deep breath and nodded. “I’ve never seen someone fight as hard and as much as your kid did to get your back. It was scary but with him and the rest of the wolves they were going to get you back.”

“When did you get here?” John asked.

“A day before we found you. Stiles was frantic when he called us for help but Edward and the rest of the Cullens gave them the lead they needed to find you.” Charlie answered. “It helped that they had a friend who had a helicopter to get us down here faster in order to help.”

“Thank you.” John whispered.

Charlie waved it off as he settled back into his chair next to the hospital bed, “I have a feeling you would have done the same for me and my mixed group of heathens.”

John nodded slowly, “No doubt.”

They sat silently in the room with the hum of machines keeping them company before Charlie started to speak again staring across the bed towards Stiles. “He really cares about you. They said he hadn’t slept much less ate sine you were taken. They’ve kept him on a study line of fluids, antibiotics and nutrient mixtures. He got a bit scraped up and needed pain meds the first few days consistently but now it’s every six or so hours. He hasn’t stayed in his room at all. Making a nuisance of himself but there’s a nurse that’s been hovering over the both of you since you got here.”

John nodded, “That’d be Melissa.”

Charlie raised a brow and whistled before rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck, “She seems nice.”

John snorted in amusement before wrapping an arm over his chest with a grimace. It appeared laughter was not in his future for a while. “She is but not exactly my type at the moment.”

Charlie nodded before slouching back in the chair to prop his legs up. “I met the rest of the pack officially. They seem like a solid bunch. The type who would fight to the death to keep each other safe. Good people.”

John rolled his eyes, “How’s Bella?”

“Oh I suppose she’s back in Forks with Edward but they send well wishes on your recovery.” Charlie answered with a shrug.

“You could have gone back with them.” John offered. “No reason to hang out in a hospital with a sleeping body.”

Charlie raised a brow but ignored the comment, “I figured now you could buy the beers, you definitely owe me one after this one.”

“More like all the beer and whiskey for what you guys did for me.” John responded with a yawn.

Charlie leaned over and patted the unbruised skin on John’s arm, “You can buy me those beers later. For now how about you and Stiles get out of here as quickly as possible. I can only wait so long before I give in and buy em’ myself.”

John grinned before falling back asleep. Charlie looked across the bed at Stiles who had been watching quietly. His eyes narrowed for a moment before his face relaxed and he nodded. Almost as if Charlie had permission to stay in the room and in their lives for as long as he wanted to.


End file.
